Trappings of Love
by witchyxwrites
Summary: Forgiveness should have been the last thing to play upon her mind. And yet she was in his arms, breathing in the unique musk only the dark male wore and relishing the feel of how his arms caged her.


So this is just a short drabble I wrote on tumblr based on a prompt list and I got these:

last dance

first kiss

And of course what came to my mind was high school

Can never get enough of that, am I right~?

* * *

><p>Prom, like in most of the high school genre themed stories that Levy McGarden read, was suppose to be the most meaningful, and lasting memory that would carry throughout her life, and yet she wanted nothing but to flee the gym and leave it all behind. Despite all that her best friend Lucy had done- even with the help of the girls, to bring her out of her depressed mood, it fell short.<p>

They meant well when they dragged her around the mall from store to store to play dress up, becoming a living doll to fuss over, all the while she remaining adverse to her surroundings. She focused on being numb since her very public dispute with him— a boy whom everyone thought was nothing but a bad influence.

And he was, which she found out too late.

Despite that, her friends remained hopeful- and determined- to see that this last night of high school would be spent transforming her sad reflection back into the bookworm she was before. Levy was hopeful, at least, that tonight she could make lasting memories with her friends and forget everything about Gajeel Redfox. It was a battle that, quite frankly, she was losing at— and she hated losing. But when it was something that couldn't be reasoned or rationalized away with logic, there was just no hope of saving herself from the dull ache that afflicted her heart.

Truth be told, her spat with the former delinquent of Phantom had been a sizzling thing between them. It took her a lot to admit that now, under the circumstances, but with the raw emotion riding her, she could reflect and confess that what they had was…different.

Oh they weren't perfect- god only knew how much he knew what buttons to push, how to rile her up, with only a crooked smirk fleeting his lips and the advantage of his sheer size, it stirred a torrent of feelings inside her. His mouth wasn't the only veiled thought that churned the warm feeling in her stomach and ignited the spark in her veins, but she tired really hard not to acknowledge that, because it just _didn't make sense_.

_No one that infuriating should be so…sexy._

She was damned if that didn't inflate his over-sized ego enough as it was— which didn't matter either way. In the end, he broke her heart in the worst way, like a fallen chess piece and no amount of clever tactics would mend the damage done.

If only she could play the game with pieces she could place to protect herself with.

Whether it was avoiding him, switching routes down the halls to get to class, re-assigning herself to another seat in the classes she couldn't avoid him in, all for the sole effort to keep her distance. So far up until tonight, her plan had worked flawlessly, and even eased her guard down enough to share a few dances with her friends. She found herself laughing over Jet and Droy's antics to win her favor, an effort that was endearing enough to earn a small smile.

"I said I was gonna dance with her—" Sniped her robust friend Droy, who faced off against Jet in his slimmed persona.

"You'd only step on her feet with how clumsy you are—!"

"Prom will be over by the time they stop arguing." The blonde mused beside her with a sigh that Levy wanted to echo.

"Guys," She called out uselessly, a mused shake of her blue colored curls head, which went ignored as they grappled each other.

"Just go get some punch," Lucy suggested. "I'm sure when you get back they'll finally settle their little dispute…hopefully."

Levy snorted. "Yeah, maybe. Thanks Lu."

The blonde only smiled and winked before slipping back into the crowd to dance in the throe of bodies, leaving her alone. It left Levy feeling a little relieved to be left isolated, despite the pollution of noise and conflicting scents assaulting her nose, it drowned out her thoughts that swirled in her mess of blue. Going to the crystal punch bowl, she reached for the ladle to scoop some questionable, yet frothy punch from the bowl, and brought the cup to her lips for a small sip. Her tongue felt the tingle of spiked fruit and she smiled.

"Yo."

The low rumble of the male's voice effectively dropped her smile. A debate of whether to walk away was considered, and quickly tossed. He would have hunted her down, and being humiliated by him was far from what Levy wanted. So she turned and faced him. And the sight nearly knocked the breath out of her lungs like a punch to her gut.

"Gajeel…" she whispered.

"Shirmp." He began, his visage taking on an impression of chiseled stone. He wore a simple black suit, yet the sterling silver cuff links that decorated his wrists Everything from his stance to the thin line of his lips shouted offense in seeing her glittering attire. He stared for awhile before he shuffled his feet, a tick forming in his jaw, ruby optics looking to the side, a shade of shame reflecting within the depths. Lips parted as a hoarse sentiment was spoken. "Listen…I—"

_Slap!_

He almost bit his tongue to swallow the yelp of pain. Her slap hurt. "I deserve that." he muttered, turning his face towards her slowly, meeting her fury head on.

"You're _unbelievable!_" Levy hissed angrily. "After what you did you have the _nerve_ to come here—"

"Oi listen shrimp—"

"—don't you _**dare **_call me that—!"

"_**Levy**_!" he thundered, taking a step closer to close the space between them. Ruby orbs closed briefly before they opened and refocused on the enchantingly infuriated woman before him. "I wanted to—_fuck_— I wanna dance with ya okay?"

There was a stunned silence that seemed to contort his features further into frustration.

"Look," he began. "I fucked up, okay? I ain't good at this sort of thing." His hand swept through his hair, an nervous motion despite the shadow of agitation coloring his features. "I'm scum, and I probably deserve a good ass kickin' from ya. By your hit, those books ya carry have built yer strength pretty well." Despite the solemn tone, the corner of his lip quirk a fraction before it settled down.

"Why are you here Gajeel?" Levy uttered softly.

"I wanna make it up to you," he said, approaching carefully and with the good grace to look abash. "Lemme show you that I ain't a monster they say I am."

It was that that did her, damn him. She remained silent, yet her features weren't still, her teeth catching the bottom of her lip to rough the flesh in a contemplative gesture that was a well-known habit of Levy's. In the end his plea made a mockery of her defense.

"Okay."

And that was all he needed before they found themselves alone, slowly swaying from side to side, neither really following the rhythm to the melody playing, yet the music never caught their attention. In muted tones, Gajeel spoke of the matters of heart and mind, and the dark stain upon the past that was dredged unwittingly by former enemies.

Somewhere along the way, Levy had already forgiven him.

It should have come as a surprise to her. Really, with how much her heart hurt due to his own callousness, forgiveness should have been the last thing to play upon her mind. And yet she was in his arms, breathing in the unique musk only the dark male wore and relishing the feel of how his arms caged her. It was a feeling that she missed.

And some part of her was terrified that it would end.

Levy sighed and leaned against his chest when his explanation had finished. A chime from the calling for the last song for the night before prom ended earned a small smile from the bookworm.

_The last dance before it ends._

"Dance with me Gajeel?"

A studded eyebrow only quirked in response. "Thought that's what we're doin'?"

Levy giggled. "Just shut up and move."

Ignoring the grumbles from the male, Levy sighed happily. "Oi shrimp."

"Wha—"

Her head lifted, eyes openly curious to the odd lilt in his tone when warm lips descended and covered her peach colored lips, chapped and weathered from the abuse of her teeth. It was a kiss, nothing special; the action in itself she had experienced with family and friends on a mere platonic level, yet the moment their lips touched, all that was left unsaid seemed to rush forth towards Levy. She understood.

It wasn't just a first kiss to her. It was a hope for a new beginning, and it wasn't made like in the fairy tale's told in her bedtime stories, but through real problems, misunderstandings and hurt- and in this, she could move towards the future without fear.

_Stupid Gajeel…_she thought with a sigh as she leaned closer, pressing back firmly against her man's lips. _I love you._

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you think!<p> 


End file.
